The present invention relates to a laser arrangement or assembly having a converter constituted as a fiber laser for generating converted laser output radiation and with a pumping source which delivers pumping radiation for the converter and comprises a plurality of laser diodes generating the pumping radiation, which are each constituted by emitters on laser bars, wherein the pumping source comprises beam-forming optics for forming the laser beams delivered from the emitters into the pumping radiation.
Laser arrangements or assemblies are known in principle, wherein an active fiber doped with at least one rare-earth element, i.e. doped with a laser-active material, is excited with pumping radiation, so that laser radiation with a radiation emission at one fiber end is forced in this doped active fiber between two optical elements provided at the fiber ends and acting as resonator mirrors. It is also known to surround the active fiber with densely doped cladding of a light-conducting material, i.e. glass or quartz glass, which then forms a pump cladding, which is acted upon by the pumping radiation and via which the radiation is stimulated in the active fiber or in the doped core of the converter fiber formed by the active fiber and the pump cladding. It is also known to cool the fiber ends, i.e. the connections or couplings of converter fibers, with a liquid cooling medium (U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,450) or to cool the converter fiber with a cooling medium flowing along this fiber (RU 2031 420).
Finally, diode laser arrangements are known (DE 10 2011 016 253) which generally comprise a source emitting laser light in the form of at least one laser diode stack comprising a plurality laser bars each provided on a cooler, said laser bars each comprising a plurality of emitters emitting laser light and following one another in a slow axis, as well as beam-forming optics comprising a plate spreader.
The problem of the invention is to specify a laser arrangement which provides laser radiation of high quality.